His sea nymph
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: Bonnie Dalma is a water nymph princess and a witch on her mother's side. Taught 'expression' at a young age in hopes of being like her mother, Bonnie is almost the opposite. She follows her heart, despite her mother's advice against it, and is drawn to a certain Sparrow.. thing is the secret she is hiding may just be deadly.


Pirates of the Caribbean (Jack Sparrow) x Vampire Diaries (Bonnie Bennett)

His sea nymph

Bonnie Dalma is the water nymph princess and a witch on her mother's side. Taught 'expression' at a young age in hopes of being like her mother, Bonnie is almost the opposite. She follows her heart, despite her mother's advice against it, and is drawn to a certain Sparrow.. thing is the secret she is hiding may just be deadly.

Rated T

Family/Horror/Friendship/Romance/Hurt&Comfort

..

Beautifully bright green eyes of an equally beautiful and petite African American young woman with a heart-shaped face and black straight hair that was braided smirked a little at the taller, older woman with long hair that was styled in dreads next to her that she knew as her mother, eyes glowing she smiled disarmingly at the monkey on the cart they were pulling on the bridge as she watched her mother start the music and she reached out her hand to grab the monkey leaving with her mother just as the instrumental melody that seemed so fitting for her and her mother began to fill the cold night air, nobody really knowing this meaning more than the both of them.

She sang it in her head, holding a snicker as the soldiers went by passed it without so much as a glance, were they really that stupid she truthfully wondered but a sharp glare by her mother told her to be quiet.

The king and his men

The king and his men

stole the queen from her bed

and bound her in her Bones.

She felt the woman that gave birth to her tighten her body as if she were a snake ready to strike. Her mother was the sea nymph goddess and witch, playful but fierce. A Voodoo priestess and taught her everything at a young age, the crab/heart shaped locket that was always around her mother's neck glistened underneath the mood. Her mother was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea.

"I will show you the way of the dark arts." She remembered the look in her mother's eyes as she stared on, a little afraid but knowing well not to show it, "We begin with a trifle. Look upon it. The learnin' of the doll bein' the learnin' of its construction. Each must make their own."

She knew that there was a different way to do the things that he mother taught her, could feel it inside her bones and yet.. she wanted to make her mother proud of her.

The seas be ours

and by the powers

where we will, we'll roam.

Green eyes looked down at her black, baby blue and gray dress with ruffles and angles that hugged her middle, pushing out her chest and was just a little puffy by her legs, nothing like her mother's dress and she often had to hear her mother complain at how she should dress with a bigger bottom half. Around her neck was a stunning gorgeous sea blue aquamarine necklace that was framed in chocolate and white diamonds and hung on a white gold chain.

Yo, ho,

All hands haul together,

hoist the Colors high.

Bonnie knew her mother didn't truly care about anyone besides herself, Bonnie, and even though she knew her mother would deny it but her father was on that list as well. He was forbidden to talk about ever since she was a child, and she didn't know why. She found it ridiculous that her mother expected her to hate her father, a parent she didn't even know, just because of something happening between her parents. It was so unjust.

She thought of Elizabeth, a woman she had come to know as almost like a sister, Elizabeth's father taking her in after being ship wrecked with Will. She found it odd that a woman she barely even knew such as her mother, and that was through the flashbacks she had as a child, would be so heartless and cruel. Waltzing into her life not even a year ago to try and conform it. She was at the tender age of eight when she lost her mother, and even now her mother blamed it for her being 'naive' and 'reckless'.

Heave ho,

thieves and beggars,

never shall we die.

She couldn't be what her mother wanted her to be, the person that was cold because of the expression that was pumped into her as a child. She felt powerful with expression, magic running through her veins and waiting to do acts of her will.. and while she liked the feeling, she knew it was wrong. If it got out when she was taken in that she was a water nymph, witch hybrid she would have been burned at the stake faster then she could say 'just kidding'.

So she suppressed it, and learned a different way. The elements eager to help her when she concentrated, lighting a candle without a match. She was starting to find herself when that fateful day that she met one Captain Jack Sparrow.

Some men have died,

and some are alive

Others sail on the sea and others sail on the sea with the keys to the cage

She shook her head to clear his smiling face, her mother looking at her weirdly when she murmured something about 'sea nymphs' and 'their chosen'.

and the Devil to pay.

Gun fire broke through their thoughts, and Bonnie looked up sharply to see people running. Fighting for their lives as their swords clashed. She saw glimpse of Elizabeth and Will before she stood up sharply from her hiding place, only to be pulled down by her irate mother.

We lay to Fiddler's Green

The bell has been raised from its watery grave

"No, child you must not!" She could tell she was angry, her accent thicker then normal, her eyes wide almost pleading. Her mother's voice was almost unheard as chaos broke out around then.

"You may be able to stay hidden, but I will not. These are my friends, mother dearest, and I will not sit back and watch them fight. Taking a chance that you could get kidnapped or die!"

Hear its sepulchral tone

A call to all

Pay heed the squall

"If you were to get killed or captured, for something so trivial, then I will not go after you nor will I mourn for you loss." Bonnie felt daggers using her heart as a dart board at her mother's words. She felt ashamed that her mother was so uncaring to her own child, her own flesh and blood. She felt stupid that she actually thought she should give her mother a chance. She realized now that she only was trying to fit her mother into a mold of what she thought a mother should be.

We are a call to all,

pay head the squall

She wanted the idea of her mother. She looked back at the stranger that gave birth to her in sadness, before turning away without a word. She was better then this, better then expression.

Turn your sails to home and turn your sail toward home!

Yo, ho, haul together,

Hoist the colors high

She made her way to Elizabeth, taking down any soldier that had the misfortune of crossing her path. She strained her ears, hearing the soft melody without words and turned to see it behind lined up soldiers with guns, moving just out of rang of the bullets, Bonnie smirked as the music began to end, hiding behind a shop quite a few spots away. She moved her lips to the music.

Heave-ho.

Thief and beggar.

Never say we

The music stopped suddenly at the last word, exploding and blasting the soldiers and their commander into the watery river down below the docks.

die.

Bonnie couldn't look at them, kill or be killed may have been a motto that was engraved into her mind as a young child but she couldn't take pleasure in such an act. Out of the corner of her eye she caught something that made her turn. Her mother, cold and fierce sat behind the counter that was behind the exploding cart. Eyes caught each others before her mother nodded her head softly, almost unoticeable, and Bonnie jumped back into the fight while her mother crouched down with a hat on her head, becoming invisible once more.

Maybe, just maybe, her mother was worth a chance?

"Lizzy!" She screamed out as she reached the dirty blonde, slashing the soldier that was behind Elizabeth on his side.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth huffed at her as she fought, making Bonnie smirk playfully at her tone.

"Why? Did you miss me?" There was no way she was going to tell the girl she grew to love as a sister that she mother wanted to have her watch them all happily die fighting.

Elizabeth huffed again, but this time smirking, running with Bonnie on her heels as they met up with Will and Sao feng's crew. Bonnie smiled at Hector Barbossa, before giving her mother a fleeting look and a small smile before turning to Will.

Her words still hurt her : If you were to get killed or captured, for something so trivial, then I will not go after you nor will I mourn for you loss.

Bonnie shook her head to clear it as Barbossa growled out, 'You have the charts?' She eyed the crew behind Will as the boy threw them at Barbossa who caught them, "Better yet, a ship and a crew."

"Where is Sao feng?" Bonnie inquired at Will, seeing as Elizabeth just was making romance novel stares at him and seemingly lost the ability to talk.

"He will cover our escape and meet us at shipreck cove." She saw Will said this, her mother stiffened, even as they ran towards the boat.

A bad feeling threatened to consume her, but she couldn't seem to place this fear..

"There is an evil on these seas.." She heard her mother tell Elizabeth and Bonnie turned her head, forcing herself to stop eyeing the sea longingly, to look the two woman who seemed to be doing the same thing. "That even the most bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear.."

Elizabeth looked at her in the corner of her eye, and Bonnie held it for alittle longer then a second before nodding, signaling that she felt it to.

Bonnie turned back to the sea before sighing softly as the seemingly tender, cool wind blew through her dark locks that was now down from it's braid.

Nothing good could come out of such a feeling.

Nothing good at all.

...

Please review and let me know what you think. This has been on my mind for some reason and I thought I would see if you liked it. :)


End file.
